


Saturday

by TheAwkwardLonelyBear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, big puppy - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLonelyBear/pseuds/TheAwkwardLonelyBear
Summary: Alex meets Maggie's dog. Pure fluff.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexis_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Shepard/gifts).



> Written for the Sanvers Secret Santa on Twitter.

Alex’s phone chimed signalling a new message, she immediately threw the pen she’d been using to do her paperwork on her desk and picked it up. She’d been waiting for an excuse to ditch the boring activity that came with her job all afternoon. A gentle smile made its way to her face as she saw that the message was from Maggie.

‘ _Hey! Wanna come over? Bring food if you do ;)’_

The agent didn't bother answering, she gathered her things and basically fled from the DEO headquarters. After a couple of stops she finally made it to Maggie’s place. She’d never been to the detective’s apartment, she had walked her a few times but had never gone up. She eventually got to Maggie’s floor and went to knock. The first thing she saw after the door opened was Maggie’s pretty hair and beautiful face.

“Hey. I brought Chinese. We can't live off pizza.” Alex held up the plastic bag containing their dinner. Maggie smiled and moved away to let the agent in. She hadn't even had the time to look around when a big mess of white fur came crashing into he her legs. Maggie laughed and went to pull the big golden retriever away.

“Hey now big girl, I know she’s pretty but let her at least remove her jacket before we attack her with kisses.” The detective spoke gently to the big dog giving it a small kiss on the head.

Alex chuckled at the two and moved away towards the kitchen, “I didn’t know you had a dog.”, she set the take out on the counter and went to remove her leather jacket, draping it over one of the stools.

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Danvers.” Maggie smirked as she stood up, walking towards the agent.

“Thank you for coming.” She whispered as she closed the remaining distance. Alex would never get sick of kissing Maggie. She had finally understood what being in love meant. It had been different with guys because yes she liked them but not like liked them. She had never been attracted to any of them. She had dated because she was supposed to not because she wanted to.

But now, only the thought of Maggie made her smile and being with her in the same room left her feeling breathless and she loved it. She finally felt like she belonged, she wasn't the awkwardly-stand-in-the-corner friend anymore. A whine and claws on the wooden floor brought them back to reality. They chuckled as they pulled apart and looked at the dog who looked at them excitedly

“Alex this is Saturday. Saturday this is Alex.” Maggie introduced as if the dog were a human. Alex let out a small laugh and knelt down to match the golden retriever’s height. 

“Hello Saturday. It’s nice to meet you.” The moment the dog heard her name, she went for Alex’s face and covered it with sloppy, wet kisses. The agent sat down on the floor and kept petting her while Maggie smiled at them and moved towards the kitchen.

“She likes me.” Alex send a satisfied grin in Maggie’s way as she ran her fingers through soft fur.

“She likes everyone.” The detective simply smiled and turned around to get some plates from the cupboard over the sink. Alex huffed and turned her attention to Saturday who got up and left the agent alone.

“Hey don't leave me here sitting on my ass!” She yelled after the dog who came back running with what appeared to be a stuffed hippo in her mouth. She looked at Alex expectantly but when the agent extended her arm to take the toy, Saturday moved away and went to lie over the redhead’s leg who immediately reassumed the petting. 

“Why Saturday? You could’ve named her something cooler, you know? Like Gertrude.” Alex looked at Maggie from her place on the floor.

“Let me guess Saturday is your favourite day of the week because you can sleep in.”, she teased the detective. 

“Uh no. Actually I named her Saturday after Saturday Night Live.” Maggie said hesitantly as she moved their food to the coffee table. 

“Oh?” 

“Uh.. There was a time in my life when I needed something to... pick me up, make me smile, make me forget my troubles and SNL was that for me. I know it might sound stupid, that it’s just a show but... uh, it was something to look forward to every week, you know?” 

Alex pushed the big dog away from her lap and got up to join her girlfriend-girlfriend, she still couldn’t believe she had a girlfriend-on the couch. 

“Maggie, it is a show.” She saw Maggie’s face fall so she continued, “But it means something to you. We all have things that get us excited and give us something to look forward to and I’m glad you had SNL to make you smile and laugh because, Maggie?” She put her hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb, “The world is a better place when you’re smiling and I feel utterly blessed to be apart of your life and I’m going to do everything in my power to keep making you smile, okay?” 

The detective nodded with teary eyes and moved in to hug the agent. They stayed there for a moment until a furry head appeared on Alex’s knee. Saturday whined and wagged her tail wildly hitting the leg of the coffee table in the process. The both chuckled at the big dog’s antics and let go of one another and moved to eat their food. The golden retriever immediately jumped on the couch settling her head in her new friend’s lap. Maggie looked offended at the dog and muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘traitor’. After they were done with their dinner they settled down to watch TV and Saturday moved to lay over both of their laps.

-

“Again I’m so sorry for this and you shouldn’t feel obligated to look after her I can take her to M’gann’s.” Maggie rushed as she walked in Alex’s apartment, Saturday by her side.

“Maggie! Maggie! It’s fine I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t up to it, okay?” Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s arms trying to calm her. Maggie was told last minute she’d be attending a conference in Metropolis so Alex had offered to watch over her girlfriend’s dog for her. The detective nodded and took a deep breath, handing Alex the bag she was carrying.

“Here are her toys and food, you have to feed her-“   

“Maggie I know. You wrote everything down for me and told me four times already. Also it’s not my first time taking care of a dog. Kara found this stray shortly after she came to live with us and we kept him. Krypto had 5 happy years with us. We’ll be okay. Now go and learn how to be even more badass.” She leaned in giving the detective a peck on her lips and taking Saturday’s leash from her hands in the process.

“Okay. Thank you so much you’re amazing.”

“So are you. Now go or you’ll miss your flight.”

“Wait one more thing.”

“Wha-“ She didn’t get to finish as Maggie pulled her down for a deep kiss.

“So you like me?” Alex breathed out goofily once they broke apart. Maggie chuckled shaking her head. She knelt down and dropped a kiss to her golden retriever’s head then made her way to the door.

“See you around, Danvers.” And with that she was gone. Alex looked down at the dog who looked back up at her. Suddenly the apartment felt empty without Maggie’s presence. She removed Saturday’s leash and let her explore her place as she went to lie down on the couch and finish her documentary. After a few minutes a golden head with brown eyes showed in front of her face. The dog kept staring at her and eventually let out a whine when Alex didn’t move.

“Okay fine come up, big girl.” She said as she lay flat on her back. Saturday immediately jumped up and settled over Alex’s body, she swore that dog was more of a cuddler than her owner. Eventually the warm weight and the soft sound of the TV lulled her to sleep. She had no idea how long she’d slept for but the loud shriek that woke her unmistakably belonged to her sister. She jumped up startling the big dog that still lay on her chest who also looked like she’d just been woken up.

“What? What’s wrong?” She looked at her sister who stood in her doorway dressed in a heavy coat and a big scarf wrapped around her neck looking like Christmas had came early this year.

“Alex! There’s a puppy sprawled on you!” She said loudly moving fast to the couch, “Why do you have a puppy?!”, she gasped loudly, “Did you get a puppy without telling me?”, she then gasped louder, her eyes going wide, “Did you get me a puppy?”  Saturday sat in between, Alex’s legs looking at Kara suspiciously but still wagging her tail happily.

“Um, no. She’s Maggie’s. Kara meet Saturday. Saturday this is Kara a bigger puppy than you are.” Kara slapped her sister with her gloves as she removed them so she could pet the big dog.

“Oh my god Alex, she’s precious!” She said as she sat down on the couch next to Saturday petting her head and rubbing behind her ears. “Alex! You need to marry Maggie!”

“Uh… What?”

“So I can have a dog-in-law, of course!” She exclaimed in between dog kisses.

“So you want me to marry Maggie just because you want a dog-in-law, and not because you want me to be happy?” 

“Yeah yeah, that too.” She dismissed to engrossed in the dog in front of her that she was still wearing her coat.

Little did her sister know, Alex planned to marry Maggie someday. Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after, but she planned to spend the rest of her days making Maggie smile. Making Maggie happy, as happy as Maggie made her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come chat with me on tumblr, the-awkward-lonely-bear!


End file.
